Reasonable Doubt
by Encouragedtolove
Summary: Shortly after the gruesome Woodsboro murders, Sidney is ready to move on with her life. She decides to head off to university. After a while murders start occuring and not one person is suspected because of unclear evidence. It's up for Sidney and Randy t


**Shortly after the gruesome Woodsboro murders, Sidney is ready to move on with her life. She decides to head off to university. After a while murders start occuring and not one person is suspected because of unclear evidence. It's up for Sidney and Randy to figure who's behind the bloodbath. :Promises for twists, death, and romance.:**

_(Easily said, what I thought would happen in Scream 2.)_

_Writer's Note; I really enjoyed Scream and Scream 2. However I would have planned it all out differently. As much as I enjoy a good movie, I would have changed most of the new characters introduced in the second one. My decision is to write a fanfic for what happens after the gruesome murders of Woodsboro. The story takes place when Sidney goes off to college._

_Please after you're done reading, review for I want to know if people enjoy it and what not._

**Three or Four Months after the Woodsboro Murders**

Sidney tucked the last of her clothes in the suitcase she began packing earlier that day. She brought all her normal things: clothes, personal hygiene productions, and anything else that would come in handy. Sidney had gone through dilemma the past year and felt she had to move on. Although she was constantly being mobbed by reporters wanting her side. She didn't really have a side. She knew that Billy and Stu had committed those murders and her mother's. Luckily, she had not lost everyone in the process.

Randy still wandered about, she still saw him from time to time. Dewey had been at the hospital for a long time. He had damage to his spinal column. Gale used to visit him but she went back to reporting, which she happened to get ode to another book. Dewey finally got released about three weeks ago. Now Sidney was heading off to university. One ticket out of here she thought in her mind. Everything reminded her of what happened.

Sidney's father cracked her door and peered into her room. He squinted a tiny bit and then opened the door fully. Sidney zipped up the suitcase she had packed and turned to her father.

"Hi, Dad." She said smiling up at her father.

"So you're packed?" He asked taking a look at Sidney's bags.

"Yeah." Sidney said.

"Do you need a ride?" Her father asked. "I could drive you, not like I have much of anything else to do."

"Um, no." Sidney replied. "Randy's taking me. He happens to have picked the same college. I think he wants to watch my back for me. You know, just in case anything happens again."

"Honey. What happened was a while ago and you need to move on." Sidney's father said. "Just be happy that you're a alive and able to enjoy the world."

"Yeah, I know, I am but the thoughts keep running through-"

"Honey, don't worry, everything is fine."

Sidney smiled at her father. He seemed always so calm in most situations. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her warmly. A car horn honked outside.

"Randy is here?" Her father said letting go of Sidney.

Sidney just nodded. Her father turned and left for the front door. Sidney grabbed her large bag and the small carrying case. She set them by her door. She grabbed her bag and sifted through it. Unpleased with her look, she stepped over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a switchblade. She looked at it a minute and stuck it in the bag. Sidney's father reappeared in her doorway and grabbed her bags. She shut her drawer and headed out the front door.

Randy sat by the car. He had grown his hair out a bit and it was spiked up a bit. He had grown a few inches taller and had become more brawny. Sidney smiled when she saw him. He gave a cheeky grin back. She hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"How you doing, Sid?" Randy asked looking down into her brown eyes.

"The same old as usual." Sidney replied. "Are you fine?"

"Never better, now were off to college." Randy said looking off into the distance. "Personally, never thought I'd make it this far."

Sidney's face changed a bit. She didn't know if he was being humorous or he really meant it.

"What do you mean?" Sidney asked.

"After all the shit that's happened. Billy and Stu killing all those damn people. Us getting away." Randy said. "I for sure thought Billy was going to fry my ass after what I told him at the video store."

"And what was that?" Sidney said loading her bags into the back of Randy's car.

"I knew it was Billy was the one killing. It was pretty obvious; he was royally screwed up in the head. He watched horror movies left and right. He seemed a little obsessed. He used to rent the strangest shit."

"Come on, Randy, you watch the same things."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not psycho enough to kill 4 or 5 people."

Sidney laughed as her father came done the walkway to the car. He hugged Sidney one more time. She got into the car and Randy got in also. She waved to her dad and blew a quick air kiss to him.

"Don't forget to call!" Her father yelled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you posted!" Sidney yelled back.

They pulled away from the curb and quickly started off. It was an hour drive and much was in store for them. A fresh start was what Sidney was getting. A new identity was upon her. She looked back at her father, him waving and smiling. He became smaller and smaller as they drove further away. Sidney ran her hands through her hair before turning to Randy.

"So, Sid…" He started.

Mr. Prescott returned to his home. He sighed and stretched a bit. He went to the kitchen and got a cold soda out of the refrigerator. He turned and saw a picture of Maureen Prescott propped up on the counter. As for him to notice it. He nodded his a head a bit. It looked very recent. He scratched his head. He picked up the picture. He looked it up and down. The phone rang once…twice. He picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Mr. Prescott." A very average voice answered. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Who the hell is this?" He asked.

"Well, let's say that this is a friend of Maureen."

"Where'd you get the picture?"

"From your bedroom."

"How could-"

"Why don't you check it out."

Mr. Prescott set the phone down. He walked slowly back to his room, checking all the rooms before his. He opened the door examining the room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary except that picture had been moved. He moved over to his dresser. He ran his hand across the picture before setting it down where it belonged. He sighed and looked at the mirror.

"Damn teenagers…" He muttered.

The glass shattered and a black- cloaked figure attacked him. They swiftly brought a double-edged blade through Mr. Prescott's throat. He let out a gargled cry for help while dropping onto the bed. Letting his hand travel over the blade planted in his throat. His eyes started to roll. All he did was look at the white ghost face stare at him as if the character had been in some kind of pain. Soon all he saw was blackness.

The ghost-faced killer pulled the blade from his throat and wiped it off with a handkerchief. The figure slipped it quickly back into his mass of black. It turned back to the picture Mr. Prescott had placed back into its spot. The figure slipped it out of its frame and put it in the massive cloak as well. He then exited the room, shutting the door.

_WN: Well, did you like it? If you did please review it, review if you didn't like it…I want to know what you didn't like about it. Don't forget to!_


End file.
